1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image reading apparatus for reading a color image by color separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have recently been proposed various apparatus for color-separating a color original image with color separating filters, and generating color image signals by photoelectrically reading such color-separated images with plural linear image sensors, composed for example of charge-coupled devices (CCD) and provided respectively for different colors, for the purpose of reproduction of the original color image, transmission thereof to a distant location or storage thereof in an optical disk.
In such apparatus, the elimination of positional errors in color image reading is an important factor for reproducing the original color image without error in the registration of the color-separated images. It is extremely difficult, however, to mechanically adjust the positions of plural linear image sensor in such a manner that their image-reading positions exactly coincide with one another since the plural linear image sensors have to be spatially separated from one another. In addition, even if the sensors are correctly adjusted at the time of shipment from the manufacturing site, positional error may develop according to the condition of use, with the lapse of time-, or because of an external shock.